Aqua Force Course
Welcome Cadet To The Worst Day Of Your Life, Boot Camp! This is the Aqua Force Course, where you'll be learning about the skills, disadvatages and avantages of our Marine Army, the Aqua Force Clan. List of Students *XrosHearts *Jyu *Lyris1064 *UKCZ *Penguin90 Things You Need to Know Here are basics you should know about Aqua Force before we begin: #Aqua Force is based on Number of attacks and/or number of Resting units #Aqua Force has a strong sense of Justice, yet everyone has their own Justice #We are Soldiers, Meaning we plan and attack, and never jump to Conclusions Ranks/Years (Months) Now that you know the short basics, it is now time to tell you how to be a higher Ranked officer and what are the Ranks. The Ranks: #Private #Private First Class #Lance Corporal #Coporal #Sergeant #Sergeant Staff #Gunnery Sergeant #Master Sergeant #First Sergeant #Master Gunnery Sergeant #Sergeant Major #Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps #Warrent Officer #Chief Warrent Officer 2 #Chief Warrent Officer 3 #Chief Warrent Officer 4 #Chief Warrent Officer 5 #Second Lieutenant #First Lieutenant #Captain #Major #Lieutenant Colonel #Colonel #Brigadier General #Major General #Lieutenant General #General Now to raise your ranks you must: #Submit Every Piece of Homework in the Same Month with Right Answers in all of them #Pass Written Test #Pass Practical Test Sessions (10/07/13) Ok Todays the lesson will be about our Extra Attackers, or mainly the Strom Riders The Strom Riders are our main Force for extra attacking, they need great amount of power, that si already stored within the Boosters, in their Boosters below them to get to the the back row and attack at the same time, this is the reason the original strom riders needed to attack first, but now with increasing technology the strom riders can attack at anytime, though the Boosters became weaker and require CB this acculy helps the Brave Shooters to Deal heavy Damage and not lose the huge amount of power gain they get from surronding energy. The Strom Riders were First introduced in the BT08 Blue Strom Armada, and were later followed by more in BT09 The Clash of Knights and Dragons, where Glory was Revived, they are initial Part of most Builds as they are the few cards that can help Reach the 4th Attack. (10/07/13) Homework: Name All the Cards, other then the Strom Riders and Stand Triggers, which can cause you to Reach the 4th Attack while using your Vanguard? (Your vanguard attacks 4th) (10/08/13) Today we will learn about the basics of Aqua Force, thier Weaknesses and Strengths Aqua Force is a clan that Really needs Specific units, as explained in yesterdays leason, this makes them have trouble against Kagero but not Narukami because unlike Kagero, Narukami has very little ways of getting rid of units like strom riders and the mostly concentrate on the front row, this gives advantage in using the strom riders as thier front can be easily replaced. Aqua Force is weak against rushes as this will usually cause plan failure and excess damage, you should keep wary of your rearguards as they are essential in any Aqua Force deck One thing to keep in mind is that you should not rush when using Aqua Force, unless you are forced to with g-lock or if you could afford the rush with hugh amounts of useless cards to guard with or with an extra copy in hand or if that card is not really needed. But there are cards which completely denies all these rules and a very good example is Navalgazer as he does not require you to have a specific ace card on field, this means if your looking to build a Aqua Force Deck with little worries, Navalgazer will be a good idea. Now, there are times when you lack attackers because of a hugh amount of low powered useless cards in hand, this is when you should think long and hard on your opponents cards and how to make the most of what can be done, it is either "play it offensive and hope to at least deplete his/her hand" or "play it save and survive the next attack, and hope to get a good attacker next turn", if your ever face this dicision, this will be left entirely on possibility and memorisation of part of your opponents hand, if they have good attackers, play save, if they have good guards play it offensive If you play it Offensive, this is what you should do, look at the card with the lowest guard and choose the card witht he highest attack power, now leave that card to attack last before the vg, this way you will not face the tough dicision of lowering your opponents defense or attacking thier vg for a good chance of killing, this will help cards that need the rg to attack vg like Tetra Drive, as you no longer face a dicision. If you play it defensive, think about every attack a person can do and every card in your hand, think about every possible situation there could be and make the best out of it, for example, you have 4 damage and your opponent attacks with thier vanguard but still has a standing rg with no other situation due to skills, if you had just enough to make 2 to pass and stop the rg if it did not get a trigger then what you should do is not guard the vanguard, as if the player were to get a critical trigger the outcome will remain the same but if they got 2 ordinary triggers when the vanguard attacked, this would leave a hugh hole in your defense making it very important to use your guards wisely. This will be the final part for today. There will be ocasions where your opponent will decide to attack your rearguard, this is where you should think, what can that card do for me? is it worth letting it go? is it worth guarding? can i replace it? and what could my net card be? now completely ditch the final question unless the situation is to the point where that this decision can decide the game, all these questions will decide the outcome game and what will happen, if you fail, think why you failed and how to correct it, or was it just your luck?, if you win try to analyze the reasons behind it and make sure you can do something similar again, if it wasn't caused by luck This is the end of this session, if you have any questions just tell me at my message wall (10/08/13) Homework Tell me 2 Ace/Sub Ace cards, other than naval gazer, which a rush on either side will not cause too much problems? Category:Courses